Full Moon (old)
by BelieveInKi1214
Summary: It's been only a few months since Edward had left Bella, and she resorted to healing herself with Jacob... The Rewrite is posted! go to my profile, this will be deleted soon!
1. Full Moon

**Full Moon **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or H2O: Just Add Water's ideas. (:**

**Summary: **It's been exactly a few months since Edward had left Bella, and Bella resorted to repairing herself with her family friend, Jacob. Through the hallucinations that she was getting from doing something dangerous, she got the idea of cliff diving from her friend, and decided to give it a try… but she never thought that something like this would happen…

**Genre: ** Mainly—Supernatural, Friendship. Includes—Romance, Suspicion, and Vigilance, (the tiniest bit)

**Pairings are canon**. Story Idea; Merbella idea came from _H2O: Just Add Water_, it has exactly the same key-points as that, but the characters from that show aren't going t be in here regularly. They exist, though… If you've seen that show, think of it like Bella H, how she became a mermaid where she was from _before_ she went to where Rikki and Cleo were…? Well, it's like that… If you don't understand you'll see what I mean. If you never heard of that show, then don't worry about it. (: Here's the Prologue and Chapter One. :D

**Warning: First Chapter is VERY short. :/ The others WILL be longer, though. (:**

* * *

**Prologue; **

The waters were roaring angrily as I looked down. The sky was perfectly windy, though. I could barely see the glimpse of the full moon that looked out and over tonight being a bit obscured by the dark gray clouds.

"Don't do this," he pleaded. Edward… The Hallucination of mine that I created to feel whole…

_You wanted me to be human_, I reminded him mentally. _Well, watch me_.

"Please. For me,"

_But you won't stay with me any other way_.

"No Bella!" He was angry now, and the anger was so lovely.

I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool—feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring. . .

And I flung myself off the cliff.

* * *

**Chapter One: Full Moon**

More roaring . . . That was the only thing I could hear all around me as I felt myself bobbing in the water. No—not even bobbing. The water was flinging me back and forth, (I was sure I'd have a few bruises if I ever got out of here.) It wasn't a pleasant feeling, being flung; it was making me a bit nauseous. My eyes were scrunched tightly closed for fear of getting flints of sand and dirt in my eye… even though I just jumped off a cliff, risking my life.

But, I risked it anyways, just to see where I'm at, or at least gain a sense of direction s I could swim back to land.

I slowly opened one of my eyes before the other one opened slowly as well. I was right, the water was muddy… Though, oddly enough I could see only the brilliant glow of the full moon. It was minding its own business apparently as the water only seemed to get angrier and throw me back and forth as if trying to make me see that there was no way I was going to survive this storm, while I still flapped my arms awkwardly trying to swim to the surface.

I kept fighting and trying, I tried until I finally gave and stopped trying to fight against it. I was still completely submerged by the water; despite my attempts at swimming to get to the air that I needed to breathe. The only thing visible was the moon and its shining bright light like it was mocking the situation I was in.

I was getting more exhausted, I felt myself ending, my breathing supply ending. My eyes drifted close and my thoughts rang clearly in my head;

_I love you, Edward…_

I felt myself sinking, falling in the water, going deeper. I tried to open my eyes again, this time out of curiosity. The moon was still in my sight, getting bigger and bigger as I sank lower and lower, defying all logic, seeing as I was getting farther away from the surface… or was I?

The water was getting warmer where I was at, I felt something gathering near my skin and I glimpsed around my body quickly as I began floating to the surface. How I didn't realize it before, I don't know, but bubbles of all sorts of sizes gathered around me making me feel lighter than I was. The golden yellow glow of it was most surprising to me, I assumed it was the moonlight that gifted it. And at the thought of it being the moon's glow.

I no longer felt the need to intake air, as I just remembered I was drowning because of my lack of air, and my focus was drawn upward, where I was only a foot away from the surface of the beach, or so I thought.

Once I was close enough, I swam, my arms were moving as if to move the water out of my way as I kicked and managed to swim to the surface, not at all seeing the beach like I expected to see. I pushed myself up a little further until my head stuck out of the water, never thinking about how I got to where I was, and not even trying to gasp for a breath, only trying to figure out _where_ I was.

I looked around me slowly, my muscles tensing up, mostly because I could still feel the bubbles around me, as they were starting to fade away, but also because the place I was in was so unfamiliar.

It looked to be a… cave…? an empty volcano? It had clear view of the passing full moon, that was for sure, at least until it was completely gone, and so were the glowing mysterious bubbles. It was beautiful, a beautiful sight to behold. I looked to the left of me seeing a wall of rock with overgrown vines and mosses over the rocks at the base of it. Near the center the wall was covered in the exact same vines, but with flowers bloomed, it looked as if it got the most sunlight out of the two sections of the wall—there was more plant life. On the right there was the same as the others, but with a hole in the wall, about big enough for a person to fit through, but it was surrounded by plants as well.

I didn't care, I didn't even think twice.

I lifted myself out of the water, mentally noting that my arms were sore from taking a beating, and stayed silent as I slowly walked toward the hole. I peeked into it and saw dark silhouettes of woodlands; that seemed so much better than swimming my way out. I think I was starting to become afraid of water after what I've just gone through, I mentally shrugged that off and began to climb my way into the hole.

After slipping a few times I managed to find a way to climb up it by putting my hands on the wall by my sides and move as quickly as I could. I'm sure I gained a few bruises, though.

I made it to the forest, as creepy as it was, and I heard a voice yelling probably a mile away from where I stood, it sounded like Jacob, but I couldn't be sure until I got a little closer to the voice.

"Bella!" the voice yelled. Jacob.

I sighed and began to walk closer to the voice, but with a smile on my face. I had almost forgotten why I had jumped off the cliff, but now remembering, I could do it again… just to reach Edward, my hallucination.

And I walked down to the beach where I could see my friend yelling frantically.

* * *

**AN: That's it for now! I'm getting Chapter Two written right now. Ehh… Review…? Or Something…? **

**Sorry for it being so short, the next chapter WILL be longer, I promise. (:**


	2. The Morning After

**Words: 1,789 **

**Warning: This chapter is Short too. But, They are getting longer with progress depending on what the chapter is about. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Morning After **

The events of last night were blurred. All I know is that I woke up in my own bed the next morning, feeling sore in my arms and leg muscles. My Mac laptop was lying next to me, closed shut. My alarm clock hadn't gone off yet, and I was still my semi-damp-but-close-to-dry clothes that I had on whenever I took a "dive".

I realized that Jacob most likely wouldn't have wanted to change me from my wet clothes, and I was too tired to do it. So, I might end up having a bad cold soon. Unfortunately, I couldn't find myself to care enough.

I sighed as I lifted myself from my bed, the clothes surprisingly dryer than I thought they would be, and I started to search my closet to hunt for my pair of ripped skinny jeans, nondescript blue tank top, and a sweatshirt and even found some of my lovely underwear to take a hot shower.

I figured Charlie was already gone for work, and I didn't have to be at school; we're still on break, so I decided that today I'm going to take my time in the shower. _My alarm clock hasn't even gone off yet_, I scowled while walking off.

In the bathroom, I laid my clothes near the shower and slowly locked the door to the bathroom—just in case. I stood in front of the mirror and experimentally touched my arm to see how sore I was, and if I've left a mark, and I hadn't so I shrugged it off, and began to strip free of my clothes.

Once I was completely free of the damp-dry clothes, I stepped in the shower and pointed the showerhead downward and aiming for my face and neck. Then, I reached for the knob and turned the water on.

The water beating down on my skin felt lovely, I almost fell asleep while standing up the instant it touched my skin, I felt relaxed. Feeling that my whole body should feel this experience, I turned around in a small sloppy pirouette, and found myself losing my balance, so I fell, face first (with my legs still glued to the shower's floor) into the tub. I almost hit my head, but I quickly held my head fast to avoid a concussion.

I didn't think much of the fact that I tripped in the shower, it's never happened before, but I knew it would happen sometime in my life, considering how clumsy I am… But, as I tried to get up I felt myself flop back into the shower, the showerhead still running, and I felt myself slipping around the tub—as much as I could whenever the tub wasn't really that big.

I frowned. The water was still running, and it made the tub so slippery that I could not stand up? I shook my head and tried my best to turn over so that I was at least laying on my back instead of laying on my belly side in the tub, feeling kind of useless.

After the first three attempts, and doing a belly flop while sliding in the tub, I flipped myself over and closed my eyes, trying to gain some of the energy that I had just lost. When I slowly opened my eyes I threw my hand over my mouth to hold in the shocked scream/gasp.

My feet… I couldn't feel them, or see them. A tail; that's what took their place, an orange colored scaly tail… and looking up the rest of the way, I saw an orange colored scaly top, that looked like it was made of fish skin covering up my goods.

My shock didn't stop there, though. When I tried to move my _legs _the tail moved along with the rest of the lower half of my body causing a real scream to rip from my lungs, a quiet one, which probably the result of me not using my voice since yesterday, quiet enough that no one outside the bathroom could hear it, thankfully.

_C'mon, think Bella, think! _I thought, panicking.

The shower was still running, and my newfound tail was acting as a drain plug, causing the water to start to cover my body completely, almost completely covering my belly.

_That's it! The water—I didn't change until the water touched me… how many seconds afterward did I change? Uh… uh…. 5 seconds? No—it takes me longer than that to turn around… probably 8 or 9? Maybe 10 seconds? Best guess is 8. Better safe than sorry?_

While I was still staring at myself, I was trying to figure out how to get out of the tub without getting water all over the floor, in case I can ever get back to the way I was before I decided to shower. Besides, it wouldn't help if I got wet again, and flopped into a big fish on the floor of the bathroom.

"Okay, this thing is acting as my legs right now, so upsie-daisy!" I lifted my 'legs' while hanging on to the sides of the shower, and the water obediently went down the drain, but the shower was still running… "Now…"

I moved my arms to one side of the tub, the one with more floor space, and I gripped the wall of it, and wiggled my hips so that I could get to the side where my arms were, then I moved my arms again so that they were lying on the floor and threw my body weight over the side of the tub, landing with a loud _clump_ on the floor on my belly.

I sighed once I was out, but I could feel a smile tugging at my lips as I examined my tail and reached for a dry towel to clean up the mess… albeit, while laying down, as hard as it sounds. I even decided to dab at my hair and skin experimentally while I was at it.

A few short minutes later I found myself on the floor, naked, with my legs back where they should be and my body uncovered.

"Un-be-lievable…" I gasped.

* * *

I walked around the house nervously fidgeting, while trying to suppress an excited smile. It took me a while to turn off the shower because the knob was beneath the showerhead, and I had to use the towel to switch it off but immediately after I dabbed myself dry. But it was no biggie, I'm sure I could do it every time I took a shower, it was just something I needed to be careful of when I have guests or Charlie was home.

Speaking of guests, I had called Jacob over, to ask him a few questions about his other life… his werewolf life. If anyone would know what to do, it would be him. He has a secret to keep, and now so do I. What better way to learn to keep one, than to ask someone who is trying to keep one?

While I thought about how Jacob made me remember what his tribe was, I was thrown off guard whenever the doorbell rang and I did an awkward speed run/walk to get it. I had a few things to ask Jake.

When I opened the door, Jake stood there worriedly looking me over, probably making sure I didn't hurt myself, or had any bruises from the night before. I rolled my eyes, and gestured for him to come in. "Make yourself at home," I grinned.

"Bells, are you okay?" He asked immediately, narrowing his eyes at me. "You just jumped off a cliff yesterday, and you're all smiley now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, what did you call me here for?" he asked, taking a seat on Charlie's recliner.

I stayed where I was at. No need to move, but I thought about what to ask him, though. But, I decided the main thing I wanted to know was, how does he keep his secret, and what happens when there's a drawback that would undoubtedly force him to reveal it?

"I guess what I wanted to ask you about was your werewolf-ism…" I muttered quietly, while trying to fight against the blush that was rising in my cheeks.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "You called me over for that?"

I didn't answer I just stared at him.

"Okay, just shoot," he relaxed while he leisurely looked me over before locking gazes with me.

"How do you keep people from outside your werewolf descendent part of your family from knowing about your transformation?" I asked steadily.

"Simple. They think that the stories were _just that_; stories."

"Okay, well, how about… what if there's a drawback… like… your anger? And it forced you to change? How would you keep your secret if something forced you to change?"

Jacob blinked at that question. He didn't answer for a while. My guess was that he was thinking it over seriously and he's probably never had to really think of it before, since he usually hangs out with the pack. But, it was a good question to ask; to me it was, anyway. How was I going to avoid water?

It took another minute before Jake answered carefully.

"Whatever the drawback is… my anger, that's what I have my pack leader for. He keeps us in check, Bells. You noticed didn't you? Well, at the beginning of the change, a few days after whenever we were at the movie theater, I had to reign in my anger so that I don't spontaneously burst into wolf form when I'm out in public. And that was a feat itself, because my entire family is easily angered, in case you hadn't noticed." He winked conspiratorially, making me remember when Paul almost attacked me… "But, what's with the sudden interview? Is this going on Vigilante Weekly?" he asked dubiously.

"Nah, I was just wondering. I honestly was just curious about it." I smiled. That answered my questions for now, at least. "But, do you want to do something? I don't want to stay in the house doing nothing all day." I grinned, going for my jacket hanging on the coat rack, not even waiting to hear his answer.

"Well, yeah, I guess so," Jake said thoughtfully. "We can try another date at the movies..." But he trailed off when he saw the look on my face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding… Emily is having a barbeque at her house, she told me to come over to invite you before you called me over, anyways."

I smiled. I can test my theory at La Push Beach. Perfect. Just how am I going to get away from all the werewolves eyes, though?

* * *

**AN: This chapter is Fin! ;D I told you it would be longer, but it's still going to be even longer than this. This is **_**only**_** the second chapter I still have a lot more to go. **

**Don't expect the updates to be as quick as this, I'd expect at least a Two-Week break between updating chapters.**

**And thank you for reading! **


	3. Water Bells

**Words: 1,131**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Water Bells **

Emily had me help out with the grill and the entire pack was around the campfire talking about their run in with Laurent a few days back. You'd think that since they'd see each other a whole lot that they would have had that subject way off their minds, but it didn't.

They probably just had the thrill of fighting their first real vampire that was in the vicinity of where humans lived. Anyways, we cooked most of the food for them, since they could eat an entire cow, and still be hungry. Besides, Emily and I alone didn't usually eat nearly as much as they did individually.

For a while they were telling us of the stories that their ancestors had gone through, and Emily listened fully, while I felt kind of guilty for tuning them out. I was making sure that they all were in their story deeply, while telling myself that trying to swim in a huge body of water right now wasn't really a good idea, I'm still not sure how this mermaid-tail-thing works, I could_ really_ drown. I'd be better off working in their bathroom…

But I don't want to take up her bathroom and tell them that they can't go in it when they might need to.

Lose-lose situation… _There has to be a puddle somewhere_, I glanced at the beach that was at least a yard away. Then, I got an idea.

"Uh, I'm sorry; I have to use the bathroom, may I be excused?" I asked Emily, feeling everyone's eyes on me, and the guilt double.

"Of course, you know where it's at?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I do, thank you," I murmured, blushing. "Uh, you can continue with your story." I said to Sam, and he did just that.

I walked into the house, and found her back door easily. Once I was outside, I tiptoed to the beach floor and began my journey to one of the small ponds near the beach since it wasn't far from Emily's house. After looking around to make sure that there wasn't anyone near, I crouched down into the sand and sat there.

"How much water will I need, anyways?" I said to myself, out loud. I remembered that I was completely covered in water whenever I changed, so, I reached into the puddle and immediately began rubbing myself in water, hoping that the change would take longer this time. I looked over the wet places of my water and began to count mentally. _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…nine…? 10._

Nothing happened.

I frowned. "Oh—!" another 5 seconds.

Something happened.

I watched as the water that was on my skin melded together and became one before seeping into my skin. My body, as it absorbed the water, slowly transformed me. My legs turned clear, liquid-like. Like a figure made of liquid—water, instead of something solid. My legs grew together, still see-through, and then my stomach became just as clear as my legs, but my transformation didn't stop there, once my entire body was liquid-y I was half expecting to go fish, but that didn't happen for another ten seconds.

Once my body was done being liquid-y, I saw my tail fade into view and my scaly top cover my chest, and I was visible again, not that I was invisible, but I wasn't water anymore. My excitement sky rocketed.

"I'd definitely guess about 20 seconds." I grinned. That was longer than the last time though… I swear it was only 8-10 seconds that I transformed. I just hope it wouldn't take longer just to transform the next time. And how will I know how to control it?

"How am I going to dry?" I gasped. I started panicking because I could hear someone at the door. I'm completely covered by the bushes and all, but what if they come outside?

That's when the freaky-water thing happened again, when I was flailing my arms. 5 seconds, and my body turned into a clear liquid again, and another 5 seconds later my skin was completely dry, but whenever the water became my skin again my tail was completely gone and I was in my skinny's and sweatshirt again. It was almost as if the water turned into air, just vanishing from its original form of sight.

That couldn't be normal.

But, I didn't waste time on it, I got up and ran into Emily's house and freshened up a bit. Jacob was in there, of course, and whenever I passed him while going back outside, I decided I'd let him in on my secret one day, soon. It wasn't fair that I figured out his secret, so he should know mine too, I mean we're friends aren't we? Friends share secrets. I stopped and turned around to face him. "What's up Jake? Is there any more food left?" I joked.

Jake scratched the back of his neck and looked away shyly.

"Ha. Ha. But anyways, the guys are having a pack meeting right now. They caught scent of something unnatural. We have to go," he looked apologetic.

"In the middle of the day?" I asked, confused. I'm sure they usually looked for things at night? Unless it was just that time whenever they were catching Laurent that they went at night, then they might not have a real schedule.

"Bella, it's the evening."

I looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was just setting. Well, whatever. I shrugged. Time flew by quickly, then.

"Well, are you taking me home?" I asked, feeling kind of bad for wanting to leave, but not wanting to be here alone with Emily all the same.

"Yeah, let's go, kiddo." He grinned.

"I'm older than you," I muttered, but walked off in the general direction of his car that was outside, in the parking lot, and parked near Emily's sedan.

* * *

The ride home was usual with Jake. It wasn't exactly a quiet ride though. I still wanted to tell him my secret, but I don't want anyone in the pack to know. And Jake told me that the pack shares a mind. There were no secrets with them. I still had my doubts though, hopefully he could keep a secret from his pack…

"So, Bells, do you think you could come over again sometime?" he asked smiling a bit.

I thought for a minute, not really wanting to say yes, but not really wanting to say no. "I'll think about it," I smiled at him. My real reason for not answering being that I didn't want them to know my secret.

But that was for another time. I'll tell Jake after his pack meeting.

"I want to tell you something later, anyways." My smile wasn't forced this time, and it was real.

* * *

**AN: Bella's power was mentioned in there, I'm not sure if any of you caught it though. If not, it will be clarified. ^_^**


	4. New Girl in Town

**Words: 1,911 (Without the authors notes) **

**AN: SORRY! I just got this chapter done, and I decided to update again. :) So, 2 chapters in One day. :D and 4Chapters in Two Days! :D I just HAD to update again! :) **

* * *

**Chapter Four: New Girl in Town **

**Emma P.O.V.**

It was almost night time. I'm just lucky it wasn't a full moon, otherwise the moon would have been partway in the sky by now.

Emma Gilbert, former Aussie. And I say 'former' for good reason.

My mom and dad had us move, so that we could see the world. I thought it was a terrible idea the second they told me, and I still think it is; actually, even more so now. We already visited Paris, Italy and some other places, but for some reason, my dad landed a job in America… And now we're going to live there until further notice.

Matter of fact, we just landed in the general area of where we were going to live. If the town is as rainy as this city that we landed in, Seattle is, then I'm sure I'm going to have a bunch of problems in that town. Water and I don't necessarily get along in public places.

Oh? I guess I forgot to explain.

I'm a mermaid. I have been for three years, along with my best friends Cleo and Rikki. We discovered a magic island back in Australia, Mako Island, where there was a moon pool that was activated and brought to life on every full moon. You see, the moon pool had this power to turn us into mermaids, and to take that power away.

There _were_ four of us, including a slightly psycho girl called Charlotte, but she was stripped of her powers on one of the full moons. That could have easily been because she was overly conceited whenever she gained her mermaid powers, and she took her powers for granted. She only used her powers for harm, and one night on a full moon, Rikki, Cleo and I had to place her in the moon pool before she could make us lose our powers. Luckily, we came out unscathed, and with our powers intact, but Charlotte is now a normal girl. And it's better for her that way.

But, now there are four of us again. A girl, Bella Hartley, I'd met her once on a video chat with the girls and Lewis, she's a mermaid too, has been since she was nine. She had a bubbly personality, and her persona reminded me of mine and Rikki's as a dangerous, but pleasant mix. She showed me her power and I, in turn, showed her mine.

I admit that I _was_ kind of jealous that she had made fast friends with _my_ friends, but I let it go. Three is better than two, which was how I left Cleo and Rikki, and now the four of us are friends; I promised them all that I would visit them someday once I get settled in my new home.

And now I'm sure I would be able to, seeing as we're moving near a body of water, again. I'll just swim back to them, with my extraordinary speed.

"Emma!" my mother called to get my attention. We were riding in our new car to our new house next door to our new neighbors, the Swan's and the Stanley's. And I looked up to see our house with a bunch of boxes surrounding the door, and a house next door to the right with a Chief of Police car in the parking lot along with a big, old, rusty red-orange truck, and a house to the left with a Sedan, a motorcycle and a VW Beetle.

The most I've heard of our neighbors, the Swans, is that he has a daughter that is around my age. He and his wife split during their early years of marriage, when their girl was nine or ten, and his wife moved to Phoenix, Arizona with their daughter and she was back to live with him for the rest of her junior and senior year of high school. That was it.

"Mom, which room was mine again?" I asked, never taking my eyes off the neighbor's house.

"Honey, you can choose whichever room you want, I told you that." She was busy waking Elliot up from his car-ride nap, and Dad was carrying some of the boxes into the house now.

Now, I have to make sure that I keep my distance from the girl and her father without being terribly rude. It just wasn't how I was brought to up to be; I was taught to be respectful and polite, but I wouldn't mind dropping the politeness if only it would keep us distant.

But, as for here, in Forks, Washington; I'm sure I'm going to have my hands full while avoiding people's knowledge of my secret. Because one: this town is the rainiest in the U.S. Continental. Two: I'm going to have to miss a lot of school days, and probably won't get to graduate unless I figure out a way to go to school without being touched by the rain. Three: They're going to be mighty curious of the new girl… which means everyone's going to want to get to know me.

But, if I can somehow avoid getting wet…

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I was in my bedroom looking out the window to my neighbor's lawn. I noticed that Mrs. Sweeny must have moved, because there was a bunch of boxes covering up her old lawn, and a different car, a Lexus, I believe was in the drive thru.

I got up from my bed and looked out to see a little bit more clearly and saw a teenage blonde girl about my age, and a young blonde boy that was about half her age. The older woman, which looked to be her mother had short, graying dark brown hair that was cut just a little past her ears, and she looked lovely. The father, was wearing clothes suited for a year-round in Australia, it seemed, what with the shorts he was wearing and the blazer that he had on that had designs on it.

But I drew myself away from the window before they could feel me staring.

Charlie didn't say we were getting new neighbors. Actually I haven't spoken to him since I got home, through the phone at least an hour ago. He was still out fishing with Billy and Harry Clearwater, I guess.

I lay back on my bed and tried to think of something. I was still curious about the part of me turning into water before I dried. I started to wonder if I could do it to change into a mermaid, too. But I should probably do this with a bottle of water. It took water to activate it earlier, why not now?

But, I don't want to use other water; I want to experiment with what I saw earlier.

Seconds later I drug my nail down my left arm, without touching my arm, while thinking of water, and I felt a tingly feeling in my entire hand as the air around my arm formed into large droplets of water before dropping onto my arm.

Panicking, I quickly grabbed my comforter and wiped at my arm, praying that I didn't turn into a mermaid yet, and was relieved whenever I didn't turn into one after a complete minute. But I was still disappointed. The only thing that I did was turn air into water.

Maybe changing back to normal was just how it was supposed to be?

Or maybe it wasn't. I just saw myself turn the air around my _tingling_ hand into _water_. I probably had done the same whenever I wanted to get dry. Except, I turned the water, into air, like evaporation… but I didn't feel any heat? It just happened. But, I couldn't remember if I had felt the tingly feeling whenever I changed back or not, but I do know that I was waving my arms frantically, which most likely made the water do as I wished…

I looked up again, near my door, and held up my right hand as I stared at the space between myself and my door. The tingly feeling came, this time faster than it arrived the first time, and I clenched my fist lightly as I saw drops of water form and follow the laws of gravity as they melded and dropped to the floor, creating a puddle, but I quickly unclenched my fist and leashed the power that I just discovered in favor of hearing the doorbell ring.

My eyes widened at the huge puddle on my form and almost ready to start panicking again, I stuck out my hand and willed the water to transform back into air, and smiled whenever there was no puddle in my way.

I put on my house shoes, and walked downstairs. I knew I was only in my sweatpants and sweater, but I didn't try to be presentable. I haven't been for months, and I guess I kind of forgot that.

When I reached the door, I finger-brushed my hair back out of my face and opened the door to see the blonde girl and little boy standing at my door. The girl's presence seemed to be forced, while the boy was all smiles.

"Hello, you must be our new neighbors," I smiled politely.

The girl managed a small smile but the boy was the one to respond to me.

"Our parents told us to come over to introduce ourselves, I'm Elliot, by the way. Elliot Gilbert." He put his hand out and I reflexively reached for it.

"Isabella Swan," I nodded at him.

The girl looked like she was dazed for a minute, staring past me, and into the house before she reached her hand out for mine, too.

"I'm Emma Gilbert, nice to meet you, Isabella," her smile left a bit, but it didn't leave her eyes.

"You can call me Bella," I answered.

She nodded, and hooked her hands on her skirt pockets while her brother instantly launched into a conversation with me.

"How long have you been here, Bella?" I found it kind of awkward that they were asking ME this, whenever they were the ones that just moved in, not me. But, none the less, I answered his question.

"I've been here a year."

"Does it rain nearly as much as they say it does?" he asked as if he were hoping I said no.

"It rains a lot, if that's what you're asking," I smiled apologetically, and instantly realized that I'm going to have trouble going to school here.

"Awwh man," he frowned.

The girl, Emma seemed like she was unaffected by what I was just said. But, her eyes said otherwise, like she was panicking on the inside.

"Well, we've got to go; it was nice meeting you, Bella." She took her brother's wrist and began walking away.

"You too, maybe we can get to know each other some time," empty gesture. I didn't mean a word of it. I have a secret to keep.

"Bye, Bella." Elliot's 'bye' was heard.

"Yeah sure!" she and her brother walked off to their house.

I blinked, They didn't even want to get to know my dad? And that was a short meeting. A short, awkward meeting… but I couldn't blame them. That girl played it cool on the outside, but I'd be willing to bet she was panicking about the rain.

…Another girl who doesn't like the wet; _how typical_, I chuckled to myself, so far we have something in common.

* * *

**AN: I'm surprised I'm updating sooner than usual. And, sorry, but yes, this IS an Edward and Bella pairing, but don't worry, she's gonna make him work to get her back. ;) **

**H2O Mermaid Powers can be explained on Wikipedia. **

**Changes: -Harry Clearwater didn't die. –Alice DID see Bella get out of the water after she jumped, so she's coming a bit later.**

**Review, Please? (: **


	5. Our Secret: We're in this Together

**AN: I have more followers on this story than I have reviews. ): But, thank you for reading! **

**A Shout-Out goes to my only reviewer, Ty-lexis11, Thank you for reviewing. (: And I'll try to keep you interested.**

**-Bella Swan's Power probably doesn't make sense and is most definitely scientifically impossible, unlike Emma's, Rikki's, or Cleo's; her power is more like Bella Hartley's. You'll see why. **

**Words: 1,206 (Without the authors notes and Announcements)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: OUR Secret; We're in this Together**

**-Bella**

About two hours later and I was in the kitchen thinking over my encounter with the other girl who doesn't like the wet, and her enthusiastic, bubbly little brother. I'll get to know them later, if they want to, that is.

I'd cooked up a dish of mushroom ravioli, fit for one, and I'd practically inhaled the entire bowl, not realizing I was really hungry and probably haven't ate anything in the rough guessing of at least eighteen hours. (I didn't have much of an appetite since Edward left…) After my meal, I went straight upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door, there was no need to lock it, Charlie left a voicemail that he wouldn't be back till later tonight because something came up.

Even though I'm still not sure how this power thing works, I'm sure I'll be able to get it. And when I do, I don't want Charlie to walk by and see me being freaky with the water. He'd probably throw me into an asylum.

I sat on the sink, and turned the water on, gently wading my fingers in the water as it filled the sink's bowl. I counted to ten, silently hoping that my skin didn't absorb the water, and watched in amazement as my body transformed immediately, my orange tail once again in my legs place. Suddenly I felt gravity hit me, I yelped as I grabbed for the sink and gripped it with all my life so I wouldn't fall to the floor.

_Sooner or later, I'm going to get used to being part of the supernatural world. Considering, I'm a mermaid now… and I haven't even gone into the lake yet_. I smiled to myself. _But this is a secret to keep safe_, that's for sure.

I smiled at the nothing, and distractedly let go of the sink, causing me to unexpectedly fall to the floor in a gasp.

* * *

**-Emma**

This town is as rainy as the rumors said it would be. The girl, _Bella_, confirmed it. She wasn't all that bad, either… Actually, she was nice. She wasn't horribly rude or anything, and now I felt kind of bad for tearing myself and Elliot away from her house before we could actually become friends. But that was for another time, then. I still have a secret to keep.

But, who knows? I was pretty good at keeping my secret before, back with the girls. I'm sure I can make new friends and still keep my secret. Ash, Zane, and Lewis knew our secret, they didn't tell anyone… But, then again, maybe this is just me being friendly again, because I feel like I'm all alone in this. And when we were traveling the world, I didn't have time to stop and get to know anyone new, because:

1. I'm a mermaid, a mythical-fairytale creature.

2. People won't take me being a mermaid lightly, and the last is just because I didn't really think I'd need anyone to confide in. But now that I'm staying in one place permanently, I'm starting to consider it.

Luckily we already had most of our furniture and stuff unpacked before we came, and all that were left on the porch for my dad, mom, Elliot, and I to pick up were decorations and accessories. -My mother gave me an okay to pick out my room the moment we got here- and now, my job helping the family unpack was done. I decided to go and see if Bella was free for today to do something.

I might as well take a risk in becoming friends with someone. I refuse to be completely alone. I'd at least like a sense of security and friendship with someone besides my family.

I made my way out the house, offhandedly noticing that there were sprinklers set up in the yard that made me think to myself that the rain will out-rule the reason for having sprinklers, and that I'm going to have twice as much trouble keeping my secret to myself. But, I kept on walking to my new neighbor's house.

For a minute I did nothing. I just stared at their door, and let my gaze slip to her doorbell. _Common, Em; if you want to make friends you have to try_. I lifted my finger quickly and pressed on the button with an unsure feeling growing in my stomach.

_Ding-Dong_,

My stomach suddenly lurched when I heard something thump to the floor and a pained gasp. I felt horribly bad for wanting to run in there and see what's happening, but the girl is in trouble, right? It should be okay.

I turned the doorknob, relieved when I found that the door wasn't locked. Before I entered the house, I shouted into the window, "Hello? Are you alright?"

There wasn't an answer, and I felt bad, but I pushed the door open, and ran inside the house, going in the general direction I heard the thump come from; even going by what I heard, I was just guessing.

But, I must have been a great guesser because when I stopped at a closed door I heard a muffled groan, and without thinking, I twisted the doorknob and found my neighbor, lying on the floor.

Not to mention, she was adorned with a familiar orange tail and bikini made of the same scales that my friends had, looking as if she just got done scuba diving in the depths of the Pacific Ocean.

A gasp escaped my mouth, and Bella looked up at me with wide brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bella; my mother sent me over to…" I hesitated for a second. "To invite you over for dinner and I heard something; and I just checked to see if you're okay..."

Bella was still silent; I continued, like my mouth had a mind of its own.

"I'm so sorry for barging in your house, I was just worried that…" my mouth ran.

"So you know my secret." She whispered, cutting me off from my babbling. I wasn't even thinking of her secret. "Only a few days, and I can't even keep my own secret." Then she quietly murmured, something that sounded like "No wonder why he left,"

But I ignored the last part that I figured she didn't want me to hear. Actually I smiled at her. "Our secret."

Bella snapped her chocolate-brown gaze up to meet my icy-blue one and my grin widened.

"Our secret? You mean you won't tell anyone? That I'm…that I'm, this," she gestured to herself, awkwardly.

I squatted down next to her mermaid form and held my hand out to the water that was splattered across the floor around her body. The droplets of water formed into ice at my will and Bella watched as if she was entranced to what I was doing.

"I'm a mermaid too, Bella. You're definitely not alone."

The ice froze and fused together to form a small mermaid at the base, directly in front of me and Bella as I saw Bella smile out of the corner of my eye.

I'm not in this alone here in Forks, not anymore.

* * *

**AN: Sorry to end it here, and sorry it's short. It was necessary though. But the Chapters will get longer, if I had more motivation. **


	6. Mermaid Powers

**AN: Disclaimer still applies. **

**I'm trying to keep interested in this story but I think I'm boring myself with it. But, anywhoo thank you, all of you for your support. ^.^**

**Words: 1,290**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mermaid Powers**

**-Emma-**

A few weeks after Bella and I shared our secrets Fork's High winter break was almost done, and our worries of being in public when it rains washed over us more intensely than ever. But, we tried our hardest not to fret over our issues, and just have with it.

She had yet to show me her mermaid power, and to myself I was hoping that she didn't have a mix of all four of our powers; Cleo's, Rikki's, Bella Hartley's, and mine. The last time a disaster like that happened was whenever Charlotte, Lewis's psycho ex-girlfriend, became a mermaid.

Of course it wasn't that bad, she had only tried to eliminate Cleo, Rikki, and I; considering she had had all three of our powers and she held a particular grudge against Cleo for a reason that we never found out. But, of course it didn't last, on one full moon we had to put her in the moon pool to have her powers revoked. Of course, Bella couldn't be that crazy, could she?

I really didn't want her to be; she was nice, and friendly. And if she had all of our powers, she might become power hungry. That's how it ended with Charlotte, but I don't know anymore…

Right now, Bella and I were hanging out in her room. She had brought in a huge bucket of water; but I don't think we could even call it a bucket, it was the size of a trash-can, so I guess it was more of a tub.

She had an idea that we both be in our swimming suits whenever she tried her experiment with her powers and mine. Though, she didn't seem to notice that I was a little wary of her powers, ready to try to stop her if she showed interest in becoming an ultimate mermaid, or whatever Charlotte had called it.

But not even seconds after my mental assumption I felt kind of guilty for comparing her to the evil former mermaid, so I relaxed a little bit and watched as she stuck her hand out in front of her, holding it toward the tub of water, but aiming for the air above it. The concentration expressed on her face would have been funny, if I wasn't being serious while trying to figure out what her power is.

"Come on," I heard her mutter to herself. "You can do this."

The air that was in the line of fire of her outraised hand started to quiver a bit, and I squinted in confusion. _What in the world is she doing?_ , my thoughts were cut off as I realized that the air _wasn't_ quivering, but it was becoming a liquid; water, to be exact.

I didn't dare move my icy blue gaze away as I saw the small droplets of water get larger, and larger, even as they fell into the bucket, as Bella put more concentration into her power while the small bundle of water soon became a bucket-sized ball of water, but it was quickly dissipating as the water released itself into the bucket.

I felt my jaw drop.

She could make it rain? It couldn't be possible... But, that was basically what she was doing, though.

"How unbelievable," I said in shock, watching Bella with shock while she kept concentrating, I stuck out my own hand and added my own power to hers, and watched as it snowed into the bucket, and the large ball of water the snow came from instantly froze into a globe.

Bella choked back a laugh before moving her hand back to her side.

"That's the only thing I know how to do so far, but I _think_," she paused, turning to meet my gaze. "That whenever I first transformed, I'd almost turned _myself_ into water. But I'm not sure. It only happened once, and I only came up with that theory whenever the first change took longer than all the rest." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird… whenever I first gained my powers, the night my friends and I were all exposed to the full moon, our powers grew stronger," I told her with a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "There's no doubt that you could do more. Just don't purposely expose yourself to the full moon." The smile left my face. I knew what could happen whenever there was a full moon. I'm just looking out for her, and our secret.

"Sure thing," Bella hummed with a grin on her face before kicking the tub a bit, watching as the water in the tub moved in small waves, now having at least a gallon more than what she started out with. The waves in the tub giving off a slight rainbow shimmer before going still again.

* * *

-**Alice-**

The moment Bella had disappeared from my visions I'd informed my family that we're going to have to go back to Forks. I didn't exactly tell them why, though I'm sure they all knew why. It had something to do with Bella, obviously. And Edward was there whenever I told them that we had to move. He knew, but he didn't want to come back with us. Not that I was going to let him stay here.

A few weeks ago, now it was probably a month, I'd saw Bella stupidly throw herself off a cliff at La Push Beach, I'd wanted to travel back then, considering I had seen the storm that had set upon the water, but I didn't go back. I eventually saw Bella coming up from the water, and winding up in a cave. So there was no reason for me to go back, then.

Then the next day, she'd disappeared from my visions completely, I couldn't see nothing. It was as if she didn't exist.

That was why my family and I had immediately left Alaska and started our journey for Forks, Washington, once again.

I am going to find out what happened to Bella whether Edward likes me interfering with her life or not, he can stay back in the house for all I care.

* * *

**-Bella-**

Emma and I had decided to go swimming after I had shown her my powers. I'd taken her to the La Push Beach, since that was the only body of water that I could think of, and Jacob had said that I was free to go there whenever I want. He'd even told me that it was ridiculous of me to even ask him that.

So right now, Emma and I had somehow turned up somewhere in the Pacific ocean a lot of miles away from La Push in every way. But, I didn't worry. I'd learned that we as mermaids could swim fast, faster than any being, and we could hold our breaths for a long time.

Though it's winter time, I also figured out that the cold didn't affect us as mermaids, but we weren't really sure why. It could be from numerous things. I was going to find out later about it though, right now we were in the middle of a race of who could get back to La Push the fastest.

So far, Emma had me beat on speed, seeing as I was lagging at least a foot behind her, and still pushing my speed.

_I'm never going to be as quick as she is_, I thought mentally laughing.

* * *

**AN: Explanation for WHY Alice can't see Bella or Emma; It's because they're hybrids, just like the werewolves. Mermaids **_**are**_** part human… Anyways, enjoy! && Alice's P.O.V isn't going to happen often. I'll only do it once in a while. :)**

**Review? Do you like it? **


	7. Jacob Black

**AN: In the last chapter, I said they were on winter break but I meant Spring Break, sorry about that! xD and their spring break is longer than usual.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Jacob Black**

**-Emma-**

I picked up my notebooks and school bag and set it down on my desk. Even though school wasn't going to start for another five days, Bella had helped me get my stuff all sorted out and ready a few days early with a lot of time left to spare and do as we pleased.

Right now, the girl was sitting on my bed with her legs beneath her, and crossed in an awkward fashion. The girl's ripped blue skinny jeans and orange sweatshirt were a bit dirtied from helping unpack some of the things that I forgot to do on my first day here. But, she was wearing a friendly smile none the less.

"So, do I get to meet your friends?" she asked, curiously as she eyed my necklace that was worn around my neck… the necklace that Rikki and Cleo also had… I never told her about it, but I'm guessing she's jumped to the conclusion that my friends have them too. It _does_ resemble a regular friendship locket, which it kind of is, minus our mermaid secret. So of course she wanted to know about it… I just won't tell her, yet.

"You will," I answered with a small smile, turning around to go through the clothes that I already had hung up in my closet to pick out a pair of form-fitting white washed straight-legged jeans and then I grabbed an icy blue over-the-shoulder long-sleeved shirt with large loose ruffles in the chest area. "I'll be right back," I told her sternly walking off to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Though, this might take longer than it would a regular girl…

While I was showering, a subtle thought crossed my mind. I _was_ planning on video chatting with the girls, but an even better idea came up as the water hit my tail and body, giving me a warm feeling. Instead of video chatting, why don't Bella and I just swim out there? We could get back by tomorrow—we _do_ swim extraordinarily fast for water and land creatures, why don't we try it?

If only I can somehow run it by my mother without telling her anything that may alarm her, then Bella can think of something to tell her dad, and we could be on our way. It was perfect!

Looking up as I finished my shower, I realized that this shower was nothing like my old shower. It was wider, and with me sprawled out on the tub's floor like this, there was no way I was going to be able to reach the knob. I sighed in frustration; luckily I was already used to this, and I've done this plenty of times before.

I lifted my hand toward the showerhead and concentrated on making the water inside of the pipe freeze itself solid, into an invisible ice-plug that kept the water from shooting out of the showerhead. Once the water was fully stopped and no water leaked from above me, I flopped heavily and ungracefully out of the shower and onto my bathroom floor. I was lucky that I remembered well enough to keep my towel on the floor and in my reach, but then again, I do this every day and luckily my parents and brother aren't ever around when I do.

I took the towel and stealthily, but quickly wiped off any, and every water drop that I could see on my body, then I began scrubbing vigorously at my hair, before I felt my legs become two again, my hair dry completely, and my body wrapped in the extra towel that I brought with me, just like I did every day.

I slid into the clothes that I'd picked out over a clean pair of lingerie set, black bra and panties, nothing too fancy. And I brushed my hair back pulling my blonde hair back into a low, side braid before walking off to my room again.

Bella was still in the position I left her in, except now she was playing with the air molecules that she's turned into water. As I took a full step into my room, I watched as the water droplets that she created started to fall to my floor, but not before she turned them back into air again.

"I see you're getting a hang of your power," I smirked at her discreetly.

"Yeah; Hey… Em, I was thinking," She turned toward me finally, her hopeful brown eyes meeting my curious blues as I raised an eyebrow.

"A dangerous pastime…"

She scowled in response before finishing the tiny excerpt from _The Beauty and the Beast_.

"I know," she pouted. "But, anyways, so… there's this guy… and he's my best friend."

Déjà vu moment…? I frowned mentally. Where have I heard this all before?

"And, well… he trusts me with things that he doesn't trust anyone else with, and he tells me basically everything… I was going to tell him before I met you, but now I have to consider the fact that it's your secret too, and if you don't want him to know then I won't tell him,"

"You want to tell him we're mermaids," my voice lacked any surprise that I was feeling, because well, I have heard this all before, whenever Cleo wanted to tell Lewis that we were mermaids.

"Yes, but I know he won't tell," Bella nodded quickly at me. I wasn't angry, but she looked like she was on the verge of panicking with how quickly she responded.

"How do you know that?" I queried, my voice was blank. Whoever 'he' is, he probably wouldn't tell. Lewis didn't tell, and as far as I know, he's kept our secret as well. Maybe this guy Bella wants to tell won't tell either. We are friends and I should trust her judgment , but it was a good question to ask.

"Because the secrets he trusted me with are nowhere near human; he's like us…" she frowned, she was giving his secret away, but before she could tell me what his secret was, I cut her off.

"Okay, I guess you can tell him…"

"Thank you, thank you; thank you!" Bella squealed at me, relieved that she didn't need to elaborate, I guessed, and she jumped up to embrace me in a large bear hug that had me practically wheezing for my breath. Even though I could breathe just fine, I decided to exaggerate to get the girl to let go of me.

"B-Bella-a… Need oxygen—!" I gasped, that caused her to let go immediately and sidestep away from me with an impressive blush covering her face in embarrassment, which caused me to roll my eyes at her behavior.

"I'm sorry," then under her breath she muttered something along the lines of "Damn blush…"

I just snickered and looked out the window, noticing the dark greens and browns of the forest that was shrouding anything hidden in there from view behind Bella's yard, and then the rest of the view which showed much of an oddity for a spring in Forks. It was only an oddity because, like it was earlier mentioned, it usually rained 90 percent of the time; but I guess today was part of the other ten percent, because it was sunny out, and quite humid outside. Even the sun shined brightly, and there weren't many clouds in sight besides the few fluffy white ones that floated by, going eastward.

"Maybe I can tell him today, we can go to La Push Beach again to hang out… Emily is probably barbequing again since it isn't going to rain tonight," Bella started rambling out plans, and I grabbed my cell phone off of my bedside table before tossing it to her.

"Call your friend, and tell him that we're on our way over. It'd be best to show him our secret than tell him, anyways." I winked.

Bella blinked as she shockingly caught the cell phone awkwardly, but she immediately began dialing her friend's number.

Though, we're mermaids and hearing wasn't much of a power, for us underwater creatures, I could hear the conversation clearly… well, thanks to the speakerphone that Bella had put it on. But she cupped the mouth piece so that her friend wouldn't know he was on speakerphone, if that would work. If it doesn't, then oh well.

The speakerphone wasn't that loud, anyways, but I was close enough to hear the conversation, though. We both took a seat on my bed, side by side with me being extremely quiet so that they could talk in at least _some_ peace. And after about two or three rings, a husky voice answered with clarity.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, Jake… It's me, Bella." Bella smiled into the phone.

"_Oh hey, Bells. I haven't talked to you in weeks,"_ the voice sounded a bit sad, but he continued to speak despite whatever he was feeling, _"Anyway, how have you been? And whose phone is this?"_

"I've been great," she ignored his second question. "Jake, do you think you can meet me and my friend down by La Push?"

There was a long pause and a quiet ruffling of some material that sounded like clothing and then there was a long sigh.

"_Bella, you know that those leeches aren't allowed on our land, that's part of our treaty."_ he sounded irritated now. What 'leeches' are he talking about? And what does that even mean? Does he have some restraining order against someone?

"No, not them. They've been gone for the longest and you know that," she frowned. "And, no, her name is Emma and she is not a 'leech'. She's my new neighbor." There was another silence.

"I guess… I'll meet you down the by the beach," I could practically hear this guy's sarcasm and I tried to picture this faceless guy rolling his eyes.

"Alright, see ya," Bella smiled again, getting up from the bed and dragging me with her.

"See you," Jacob chuckled before I heard the line cut, and Bella pulled the phone from her ears, adding his number to my phone before she closed it and handed it back to me with a grin.

"Let's head over," she practically skipped out of my room with me in tow.

"This should be fun," I muttered, this wouldn't be the first time that I exposed myself purposely, though.

* * *

**-Bella-**

Emma and I were on the beach, sitting down on one of the long log-seats that was placed at the beach around a place where I fire had been repeatedly made, which earned itself a black circle lining from all the fires that were made there. We sat patiently and waited for Jacob to arrive calmly. Well, I was waiting calmly while Emma seemed to be fidgeting out of nervousness. But I don't blame her, she is meeting someone she doesn't really know, and she's going to be exposing her _secret_ to said stranger. Though, why she agreed to tell him so easily was beyond me, unless she was used to it?

It was uncannily warm out, and I had started to roll up the anklets of my jeans so that they resembled Capri's, and off to the side of me, I noticed Emma was doing the same, and she was also rolling up her sleeves as well. A few more moments passed by and I heard a voice call out to us, as I heard loud footsteps walking toward the beach from the forest that surrounded the beach's side; courtesy of Jake, because I knew that he could walk quietly and gracefully, and he was just making noise just for our sake—to alert us that he was there.

"Bella!" he called a bit softly.

"Over here!" I shouted back at him, gripping Emma's wrist to calm her fidgeting that she'd started back up again after hearing Jake's voice. He suddenly walked into view, his eyes staying on me, not even looking over to the girl that was on my right side, but luckily Emma had stopped fidgeting.

"Emma, this is Jacob Black; Jacob, this is Emma Gilbert," I nodded in their directions when Jacob stood a few feet in front of our small huddle of two people. Jacob, when I addressed him, let his eyes travel to Emma and his eyes darkened a bit as I saw a flash of recognition, and realization dawn in his already dark eyes as he locked gazes with her, and I couldn't help but think; Does he already know her? Is that why Emma was fidgety ever since we arrived and waited for Jake to arrive?

But, then it suddenly hit me as a realization of my own came to me. Jacob had told me stories during that bonfire whenever I was looking for information on the Cullens. He mentioned something about an imprint that the Quileute wolves go through; actually he told me in great detail what happens. He'd said that whenever the wolves meet their 'mate' they'd know because it will seem like that's the only thing that mattered to them.

Of course, Jake hadn't exhibited that evidence of imprinting yet, but I couldn't help but think, maybe he's imprinted on my new friend? And my feelings dimmed as it was almost like I wasn't even here anymore. I was just a shell of a person as I noticed that Emma was caught in his gaze as well.

And here, I thought I was going to just tell him my secret. Well, we're definitely going to have to tell him our secret now.

_Might as well have called it love at first sight_, I mentally sighed in awe staring at the two._ Almost like me and Ed_—I cut myself off, and just smiled sadly at the two before averting my gaze to the direction of the woods as I stared into space feeling my chest heave and get heavier. I can still do something to bring him back to my mind, my imagination...

* * *

**AN: And that's a chapter! :D I know Bella didn't technically learn of imprinting until Jacob told her in **_**Eclipse**_**, but I'm pretending that he told her the gist of it whenever she flirted with him in **_**Twilight**_** for information on the Cullens. (: **

**Review?**


	8. The Fish fell in love with the Dog

**AN: Incoming! Jacob's POV to begin with! **

* * *

**Chapter 8: And So The Fish Fell in Love With The Dog...**

**-Jacob Black-**

This is just spectacular. No, really it is.

What's-Her-Name had called me, and I immediately raced out to see her as soon as I could. I didn't ask why she suddenly wanted to meet at La Push, and with a friend of hers no less. But, I guess I didn't mind. Her bloodsucker left her broken, and I decided that picking up the pieces was enough for me. She could call me in the middle of the night to build a vampire-proofed sanctionary if she needed to and I would have been there two seconds flat. But, that isn't what she called me for.

I wasn't damn near enough expecting what she called me for.

When I arrived into the beach, I was prepared for her to tell me that she was going to go hunting down the leeches that left her zombified, and I was also prepared to talk her out of it, after letting her vent about how terrible they are - but not without promising her that I'll do it myself. I wasn't exactly expecting meeting her friend, even though What's-Her-Name mentioned she was coming with her, and I was very sure that I wasn't going to imprint on anyone after falling so deeply for...

Damn it... _What was that girl's name? _

_Get a grip, Jake_. Err... Oh! Right; Bella... Bella Swan.

Well yeah. Here I am, standing, as Bella muttered off introductions, the blonde girl that I had only noticed out of the corner of my eye earlier being called Emma Gilbert. I didn't want to be a complete asshole, so I turned to meet the girl's gaze to at least be some-what polite, tearing my gaze away from... Bella. And what a gaze that Emma had, her eyes were an icy blue... like an ocean.

I never really liked swimming that much...

Okay, I lied, I loved swimming...and in that girl's gaze, I felt that I didn't like it any more because I almost drowned getting lost in her gaze. _No, what am I saying! _Her eyes were something to get lost in, I'll tell anyone that much... the painful thing, and the worse thing about them was that I couldn't tear my eyes away. My heart sped up. I'd like to think that was nervousness... But alas, I knew it wasn't.

Everything... that was imortant to me... just wasn't grounded enough to hold too much importance to me anymore, and I wish I had grounded them. Picture it like being on a huge bundle of balloons with each thing that mattered to me being represented by different colors. One by one, every single balloon popped, or in other case was shoved off the priorities of my mind. Soon enough, there was only a... silver balloon with a shield made of the same color of Emma's eyes.

I could't believe it myself, if anyone else questions it.

I don't even know how much time has passed since I stared into her eyes before someone spoke up... it was What's-Her-Face again.

"Jake... Emma... I don't want to interrupt, but..." Bella's voice. She was the voice of reason in my head a moment ago whenever I realized what had just happened. Now, my mind was urging her to shut the hell up so I could live this moment. But, I kept my mouth shut. But, Emma was the one to tear her gaze away first, but I was still on an elated 'imprint high', and I could finally understand what was going on with Paul and Sam.

"Right..." Emma muttered, this was the first time I heard her speak, and her voice seemed to be shaky.

I raised an eyebrow.

"We're here for a reason," Bella explained. My mouth made a silent 'oh' as I watched them walk toward the water before I decided to lag up behind them. "Pay attention, Jacob. I can only say this once, and we're really not supposed to tell anyone... though, I think we're most definitely going to have to now..." she murmured the last part.

Emma cut her icy gaze to my browns, "What do you know about water?"

"Uh..." I stared.

"What she means is... Jacob... we have something to - show you," Bella started as they stopped right near the water, their shoes were tennis shoes though, so they weren't in soaking distance, _thank goodness_. "Because knowing you, if I told you what I am, you'd just laugh and stare at me like I'm some fantasizing idiot."

I rolled my eyes. Not unless they were going to tell me that they were pretty-pretty princesses who are - in fact, fairies. But, I wouldn't think they were idiots, I'm sure. That's a little far fetched. I'd just say that they've run away with their imaginations, maybe.

Emma seemed to shoot Bella a gaze.

* * *

**-Emma-**

How does Bella know that Jacob won't react badly? I know that she said that Jacob has a secret of his own, but what if he can't handle _our_ secret? His secret probably isn't near as fantasmic as ours is. We're like some... fantasy creatures ... that tumbled out of a Walt Disney fairytale. Of course, I don't mind our secret, I actually love being a mermaid - but what if our sentiments isn't shared with this... normal human?

I sighed as Bella nudged my elbow and we both turned toward the water, walking toward it with straight confidence.

"Bells..." Jacob began skeptically. "Wearing clothes will weigh you down in the water... and unless you're going to show me that you can walk on water, I think you both should head back now."

Bella laughed, and a smirk pulled on my lips. _Little does he know_, I shook my head.

The second our shoes touched the bank of the beach where the start of water layed still we waited for them to soak up the water before we turned around and counted to ten. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... After ten seconds of being dowsed in water, I felt myself transforming, and I looked over to see Bella transforming as well. And after another two seconds of waiting, we were both in our mermaid form, both snapping our gaze to the silent Jacob Black.

His eyes were on my form, deep brown eyes alight with awe and enchantment, as if I held some 'spell' on him, and I could feel my breathing hitch as he stepped forward so that he was in reaching distance as he reached out and laid his hand on my back. It might not have seemed like it, but the action was clearly intimate from my point of view. My heart fluttered.

"You guys are..." he trailed off before coming back again. "Mermaids..." he snorted softly, still looking me in my eyes.

"I was going to tell you a few weeks ago, but I met Emma, and I would have been exposing her secret, too," Bella commented lazily. "So I waited to ask and see if it was okay with her."

Jacob reluctantly moved his eyes to Bella's, just as I did, and frowned. I was about to say something, but he beat me to it.

"Bella, how long have you been... like this?" he didn't sound repulsed, just curious. A smile pulled at my lips. _You sure know how to pick them, Emma..._

"I've been like this ever since I met Emma a couple of weeks ago."

Jacob must have taken that wrong - matter of fact, I'm _sure_ he did because he asked _me_ sharply, "How?"

Did he think I was some spell casting witch, instead of a mermaid? I couldn't help it, my defensive side kicked in. But, I held my tongue long enough to explain what we needed to. Need-to-know basis. Nothing more, nothing less.

"The only way you can turn into a mermaid is by being in a moon pool on a specific full moon," I began to explain. "Which leads to another part of the story. During the full moon it's not safe for us to be around anyone else..."

"Like a werewolf?" Jacob snorted. I couldn't be sure, but in his tone it sounded like there was a touch of resentment. A frown suddenly pulled my mouth down.

"Sort of... every full moon, if any mermaid that was turned by the moon pool stares at the moon, many different things could go wrong. There's a different affect for every one."

After I said that it got quiet again and we all just stared at each other. Bella at Jacob, and Jacob with his gaze locked with mine. I was wondering how he was taking it. Even though Lewis and Ash took it well, how was he taking it? Luckily Bella spoke up and decided to end the silence with a question that was plaguing her mind.

"So are you going to tell her...?" she trailed off. "We just showed you the secret of our lives... are you going to tell her yours?"

Jacob's mouth tightened into a thin line as he snapped a glare toward Bella. Apparently, whatever it was, he didn't want me to know.

"It's only fair, Jacob," Bella snapped at him in response to his silent glare. "Technically, we're not human. I already know, because you told me whenever you were still normal." Jacob stopped glaring but his gaze was pained.

"I don't want to keep this from her... but I'm going to have to see if it's okay with the guys first, Bells," he paused as a half-hearted joking smirk showed his pearly white teeth. "_It's their secret too._"


	9. Showing Off?

**I'm glad I had such great responses to the last chapter. :) Thank you for you guys' reviews. :D**

**Your reviews = Happiness! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Showing Off? **

**-Alice-**

I stared at my family as they all sat down at the huge round hardwood table in front of us which we last saw Bella sit in, almost having a smile break out on my face from the memories. But, before it portrayed anything, I caught a hold of myself. Edward wasn't here yet, and I can't go on a stroll down memory lane whenever I'm not even sure which _path of conciousness_, or in this case 'coincidence', Bella had decided to take - I still can't see her in my visions, yet I_ know_ she isn't dead. I would have _seen_ her if she were dying, and I would have been able to stop it.

It's like she just disappeared.

Like she doesn't exist.

And that scared me; what if something happened to make her go 'missing' from any premonition I could ever have? I saw her just fine about a month ago. And, I also know that Edward didn't want me to keep tabs on Bella, but she's _my_ friend, too. How could I not keep tabs on her? I'd feel like I was betraying her... But that doesn't matter now. What matters is that I can't see Bella, even though now we're in the same place I'm sure she's still living in.

Key word there; _living_.

A few days ago whenever I had tried to see Bella, I couldn't see her, and I vouched to take the first flight to Seattle to get straight to her, on my own. Of course, there was Jasper to go against what I had to say. He was the first to volunteer to come back with me. Then, Carlisle had agreed that if something had happened to Bella, that he'd have to come too because she's grown on him as well, which got Esme to jump to pack her bags with extra enthusiasm, Edward - I was making him come regardless. But, Emmet was held back by Rosalie, who said that 'five vamps to check on the human was enough', and that if we decide to move back, they'll be on their way in two weeks.

They weren't going to risk being cut off from their family for a _mere human's_ presence, or here lackof in my yet-to-happen visions. Those were Rosalie's words, not mine. Emmet, though, he felt a little put off from not being able to make it back sooner.

I curled my lip in frustration. Of course, they're here now, because I told Rosalie and Emmet that we were moving back whether or not there was something wrong with Bella. Which, brings us to where we are now.

Rosalie glowered across the table at me, looking like she was ready to snatch a few of my nails off my fingers, or perhaps screw up my hair, and Em had his arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulder, with a huge grin on his face as he stared beyond me and toward the door of the living room, expecting our last arrival as I had warned the family of.

Edward seriously is on his way. I saw him just a few seconds ago before I warned them.

"So, do we have any plans on finding her?" Emmet asked, shifting his black gaze to my own as I hummed in response.

"We don't know if she's missing, Em,"

"For all we know, she could be dead," Rosalie added grumpily, rolling her eyes, causing Esme to cut her a look that meant very well to 'can it'. Esme's motherly instincts kicking in, scorning the should-be grown woman at her inconsideration, though I just ignored that jab.

"She isn't dead," I glanced sternly at everyone at the table. "I just _know_ she isn't."

There was a few minutes of hopeful silence amongst us. They were just as worried as I was, afterall, Bella wouldn't just up and disappear from earth without me seeing it first. A glance out of the corner of my eye told me the most worried was Carlisle at the moment, until Edward arrives, of course. He's most likely worrying about the wellbeing of Edward.

Just then a small swishing noise gave away a presence we were all not expecting to come so soon, and in such a dramatic way none the less. Everyone, give a round of applause for the great Edwardini whom has just now graced us with his presence though we've needed him for an hour.

"Alice," he said shakily.

I slowly turned my knowing gaze to meet his.

* * *

**-Bella-**

I stared squarely back at Jake. He's not backing down, and neither am I. He has to tell Emma what he is sometime, I just wish he could tell her today. But he still needs permission. I rolled my eyes, _But, I can't judge, I had to do the exact same thing... Stupid that he used my words against me, though_.

And we are still in our mermaid forms. Laying here on the beach with no concern of anyone finding us. Blah.

I stuck out my hand behind my back and willed the water to turn into air again, and I watched as Jacob stared intently at my hands before I felt dry again with my legs being just that - legs, with my clothes in tact. Then I pulled myself into a squat, noticing that Jake and Emma were still watching me before I waved my arm above the air around Emma, and we all watched as the water droplets got smaller and smaller, until they weren't even there anymore. And soon enough, Emma was in her jeans and shirt, completely dry with a bright smile on her face as we both walked away from where the water washes up to the shore line.

"Is there anything else that I need to know about?" Jacob quirked a brow after watching us stand like nothing happened.

Emma turned to me with expectant eyes, as if asking for permission and I nodded my head once in answer.

"He should know," I shot a glare toward Jacob, hoping he got my message. I still wish she knew...

"Well, what you just saw Bella do... I can't do that."

"You can't change water into air..." he enunicated slowly. "If you can't do that... is there something else you do? Or is it just Bella that has the freaky water affinity?"

I demanded myself not to take offense at that but otherwise, I informed him of what I knew.

"Emma here, doesn't have the same power as me. She wills things frozen," I smiled at Emma. "And from what I only just figured out from my power, I believe that if I ever get a reign on my power and gain more control, I could make it rain, or even turn myself into water..." I wasn't for sure, really. It was just a theory. And, I'd love to test it out as soon as I get better control of this.

Emma held her hand out toward the beach with her fingers outstretched as she turned around to face her objective.

"I've already gained control a few months ago, with my friends back in Australia," she focused on the water, forcing her power to come forth, and me and Jake watched as the lake soon had a thin sheet of ice layered on top of it, floating. "Of course, after a few full moons, our powers got stronger, so there was need to gain control again, even more so than we began." The ice island stopped floating, and around it, the water turned into complete ice, from the inside out.

Jake turned a surprised gaze to me, as if asking if my power was that great.

"I still only know how to turn water into air, and air into water," I supplied.

Emma walked back to us with an odd smile on her face and she took my arm in her hand. "But, air is water related, there's water in the air... Ice is also just solid water, try to turn that ice island back into water."

She gave me a short push of what I was guessing was encouragement as I stood at the foot of the lake with a shocked look on my face. The ice island and everything around it was complete ice. Could I turn it into water? I dont' think I have enough control for that, yet. But, Emma wasn't giving me any room to back out, she just stood there with an expectant look in her eyes, as if she was determined to make me turn that ice into water.

I held both of my hands out in front of me, out facing the huge body of ice as I concentrated.

Slowly, the original ice island began to crack a little, the sounds reverberating toward us, and then it began to shrink - the ice around it began sinking, but only the island turned to water, while the rest floated. I added more concentration, the body of ice began to sink even more.

It wasn't in sight any more... It must have sunk, and the only thing I managed to turn into water was the ice island that Emma had started out with.

"You're good for someone whose only been a mermaid for a month," Emma congratulated. "You turned that island into water."

"It was pretty cool," Jacob grinned, staring at me.

I rolled my eyes. I'll get better control of my powers later.

"But, you don't have to show-off, about it," he winked, and out of the corner of my eye, I caught Emma blushing.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, if this story goes the way I want it to, the Cullens and Bella should run by each others paths in the next chapter. :) But, this was kind of a filler chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but my ideas are starting to run dry. I hope I don't get writer's block though. D: **


	10. Rewriting this story

This is being re-written and it will be posted

under the same Title,

Under Crossover between H20: Just Add Water and Twilight

since I can finally enter all of the main characters pairings and names.

BellaxEdward and EmmaxJacob

I hope you enjoy the rewrite; I'll start postin the rewritten chapters soon.

But I don't think I'll delete this.

-BelievrInKi1214


End file.
